Star Light
by Shinobi of the Onyx Sands
Summary: Temari searches Konoha for love and finds someone unexpected. Temari x Sakura. Yuri.
1. Chapter 1: Konoha Sunset

Temari had always been a bit of a tomboy, always aggressive and trying to outdo her brothers. Maybe it was this that had caused her to be the way she was. Now, here she was by herself in Konoha and finding herself wishing she had someone to love and care for her. More importantly she wanted someone to bring back to Sunagakure with her to enjoy the wind and sand. Gaara knew of her reason for visiting Konoha and kept his opinions to himself. Temari was happy that her brother, the Kazekage understood her need to do this. She hoped that would be the case when she brought someone back with her. Kankuro seemed to think it was a foolish idea, judging by what he had last said to her. "You're too rough Temari. I figure that you'll come back empty handed like you always do." Temari had answered him by punching him. She knew what she was looking for and more importantly she knew how to get it.

A month had gone by with no success. She had tried dating several male ninja she knew in the village and every one of them had said pretty much the same thing that Kankuro had said, albeit in a nicer way. That was when everything changed for her. She had just about given up hope when she was tapped lightly on the shoulder. She turned and saw Sakura standing there. Temari looked a bit puzzled by this and then Sakura smiled and spoke. "Hey Temari, I had heard you were in town. Word also has it that you've been looking for someone special. I was wondering. If you don't have anything better to do, would you like to go out on a date?" Temari just stood there in shock. It was surprising to be asked out by another Kunoichi. Temari instantly agreed. She felt that maybe her luck at finding love may have just changed for the better.

Sakura led Temari around Konoha as the two talked. Temari was busy in her own mind making sure she didn't misspeak during their conversation. She wanted this to be perfect and was afraid she might say something that would offend Sakura. Sakura was smiling the entire time. Temari wished that this would be the person she could bring back home with her. How Gaara and Kankuro would react she had no idea but as long as she was happy she wouldn't care. Then the realization hit her. How in the world would she convince Sakura to leave Konoha? For now Temari just had to play it by ear as their date continued. Sakura and Temari walked all over Konoha visiting the various shops. They got a bite to eat at the dango shop. Temari was surprised that Sakura liked those. She had always thought them too sweet for Sakura's taste. The dango sold at that shop were a favorite of Temari's and she always tried to stop by the shop every time she was in Konoha. Temari smiled at Sakura and for the first time since she had arrived here a month ago did she feel truly happy.

Temari was still surprised by how much she was enjoying this. She knew though, that at the end of it all she would have to make a choice. That choice was, keep her new found love for Sakura to herself and go back to Sunagakure, letting the one she loved stay in her home village or tell Sakura everything and ask her to come back to Sunagakure with her and leave behind everything she's ever known. It was a tough choice to make but Temari had to decide. That was when Sakura turned everything upside down. Sakura and Temari had ended up out at the Memorial Stone. The evening light of sunset covered everything in a liquid gold color. Temari thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

As the sun set Sakura spoke quietly, "Temari, I don't quite know how to put this. Maybe it's just because I'm so confused by how I feel. It's like my mind has been lying to me this entire time by tricking me into thinking I loved Sasuke or Naruto and could never decide between the two. Now I see why I could never decide. I always thought you were pretty since the day we first met during the Chunin exam. Something in my mind was trying to say something more but the way you were back then put it out of my mind. Then I saw you around Konoha again, two years after Sasuke left. Time seemed to have made you even more beautiful and with that time came some grace it seemed. This date today has proven me right."

Temari stood there in shock at what was being said. Did this mean Sakura felt the same way? Temari listened as Sakura continued. "I guess what I'm getting to is this. Temari, I've liked you for a long time. The funny thing is I didn't realize just how much until today. When I saw you walking down the street I made up my mind to ask you out on a date. I wanted to see if my mind was right and it was. The only thing I cannot bring myself to do is ask you one small thing." Temari spoke quietly, finding her voice amid her surprise. "Anything you ask can be done if you wish it. I too have just realized how much I like you. It seems the passage of time has found us both in the same spot. A little older and far more beautiful, in fact Sakura, I would go as far as to say you are far more beautiful than the sunset today."

Sakura smiled. She had never had that said to her in her life and it gave her the confidence to ask her question. "The thing I wish for is to be with you. I want to see a part of you no one had ever seen before. I don't mind leaving Konoha if it means I can be with you. I'll even transfer into Sunagakure's Medical Corps. I want you, Temari. All of you, the good , the bad, all of it. I love you." Sakura blushed at how easy it all just came out in the end. She hadn't meant for it to come out like that.

Temari simply smiled and said, "I know exactly how you feel. I want someone to see a different side of me. I want someone I can share that with. I'm glad that you would be willing to go to such lengths just for me. You don't even know how good a kisser I am yet." Temari had meant that line to be a slight joke but Sakura took her up on the chance. Sakura leaned in, hugged Temari and kissed her. Temari was taken aback by this but relaxed a bit a moment after. The scene could not have been more perfect had they planned it. A kiss in the twilight of the day. The moment had been perfect and the opportunity had not been wasted. Temari could not have imagined anything better. The kiss lasted for only a minute but to them it seemed as though time itself had stopped. Temari smiled as the kiss ended, the two of them still close together with their arms around each other.

The stars were coming out one by one as the two stood there. Temari spoke, breaking the momentary silence. "That was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced. Night is falling and unless you want to continue this out under the stars I suggest we go find a place for the night." Sakura smiled, kissed Temari again and then said, "If it weren't for the fact that it is getting a little cold I would love to be with you like that under the stars. I know of a perfect place to go though. My house is not too far away." Temari kissed Sakura and replied, "Well then we better get going to your place. I do have one thing to say before we go though. If you do come back with me to Sunagakure you may just get your wish of being with me with nothing but stars above us." Sakura smiled and lead the way to her house.

Sakura seemed to be quite the housekeeper by Temari's guess. Sakura's room was nearly spotless save for her bed which was a tangle of un-straightened sheets. Both of them sat on her bed after she moved the sheets out of the way. The two of them stretched out on the bed and just relaxed for a moment. The moment came in its own sweet time. The two kissed once more before Sakura spoke. "I've made up my mind. I'll go back to Sunagakure with you. A part of me will miss Konoha but the other part wishes to be with you more. Right now, in this moment, I want to be with you in every way possible, body, mind and heart. The question is, will you let me see you at your most vulnerable? It will go both ways too. We'll both see each other with nothing left to hide, with our guard completely down. I love you Temari and I..."

Sakura was interrupted by Temari's sudden kiss. Temari put all of her passion into it and after a minute told Sakura her answer. "I will be more than happy to let you see me at my most vulnerable. I want you to see me with my guard down and nothing left to hide. I want you. I love you too, Sakura." She kissed Sakura once again and this time let her hands wander. She felt every curve of Sakura's body through her clothes. Temari then noticed her hands were not the only ones exploring. Sakura's were doing the same and there was something else. Sakura was searching for the zipper that undid Temari's top. Temari smiled and, without much searching, found and undid Sakura's zipper. As she did so she felt hers being undone as well. Their tops were cast onto the floor without concern for where they landed. The light chainmail Temari wore followed her top as they both took care of finishing undressing themselves. Temari saw it as less fun but faster, and she was starting to get impatient.

For the first time they both saw each other entirely naked. Moonlight filtered in through the window, giving everything a light blue cast. The light of the moon and the starlight that came into the room allowed them to see everything. Temari smiled as she pushed Sakura flat on the bed as gently as possible. Time ran slow for them, everything seemed like it lasted forever. Temari kissed Sakura once more and then slid a hand down the front of Sakura's body. Temari could feel every muscle and was a bit surprised by how soft Sakura's breasts were as she massaged each of them in turn. Sakura let out a soft noise as Temari continued. Temari continued going farther down Sakura's body until she ended up in between Sakura's legs. Sakura audibly moaned this time before saying, "Come on Temari, I want to feel your touch inside me." Sakura put her hand over Temari's and lightly pushed. Temari smiled and got the idea. With a little guidance from Sakura's touch, Temari slid a finger inside of Sakura. The feeling was unlike any other Temari had ever experienced. She used her finger to rub at several spots inside Sakura. Sakura moaned once again, her back arching and relaxing in rhythm. Temari kept at it until she found a spot that seemed to be more sexually exciting than the others before. Sakura moaned a little louder now as Temari focused on it. Sakura finally let out a long loud moan as she finally came. Temari felt the orgasm happen and slowly came to a stop. She licked her hand clean and then kissed Sakura.

Sakura had thought that kind of pleasure was impossible but she had been proven wrong. She smiled as now she turned her attention to Temari. "Your turn now Temari. I hope you get as much pleasure out of it as I did." Temari let Sakura take over and for the first time in her life was submissive to someone else. Sakura would definitely make it worth it though. Temari was a bit surprised by how gentle Sakura was with everything. Sakura started out rather simply with a kiss and a single hand tracing a soft line down Temari's body. Temari couldn't hold back a soft noise as it left her out of delight. She was enjoying this more than she had thought she would. Sakura's hand slowly reached its intended destination after a little bit of teasing here and there. Temari found it was impossible to hold back her body's natural reaction to the sensation of Sakura's fingers inside of her. Temari let out a moan as Sakura began to play with her. A sense of pure pleasure totally enveloped Temari's world as Sakura continued playing with her. Sakura then did something Temari found unexpected. A kiss found Temari's lips and then worked its way down her body. Temari gasped in pleasure as Sakura's kisses reached where her hand was. Sakura then started to lick around inside Temari. Temari let out a louder moan than before and put her hands on the back of Sakura's head, encouraging her to go deeper in. Sakura did, making Temari's unspoken request reality. Temari felt it had gone on for hours, each moment brought more pleasure than the last. Temari let out a sighing moan as she finally felt the release of an orgasm. Sakura continued licking around inside her to make sure she got every last bit of pleasure out of it possible.

Sakura kissed Temari immediately after, allowing Temari a taste of herself. The kiss continued as the two laid there in a warm embrace. Temari broke the kiss after a bit to say, "That, was unlike anything I have ever experienced. Hopefully when we do this under nothing but the stars it is just as good if not better. I loved how that felt and I love you Sakura. You just turned my world upside down and in quite the good way." Sakura smiled and replied, "I enjoyed that too. I know that when we do this under the stars of Sunagakure it will be better. Tonight we'll sleep and tomorrow we'll figure out what we need to do so we can go back to your home. Of course there is the obvious fact that I need to tell Tsunade about this but like I said. That can wait until morning." Temari smiled and gave Sakura another kiss before cuddling up with her for the night. The only thing watching them that night were the stars and the two of them would sleep soundly in each other's arms.

(Author's note: Well it has been a while since I last put something up here. Another Naruto yuri pairing. This one I tried to write as much of it from Temari's point of view as possible. I'll continue this one for a bit I think. Probably four chapters or so. I love these two characters and this pairing is actually kind of fun to work out. Hopefully you all enjoyed it as well. Keep reading and enjoy. )

**Shinobi of the Onyx Sands**


	2. Chapter 2: Falling Leaves with no Wind

Morning found Sakura and Temari still cuddling with each other and deep in sleep. The birds of Konoha sang their usual song and people went about their daily lives as the two slept. A knock at the door startled Temari awake. Realizing she had nothing on still due to last night, Temari quickly threw on a pair of Sakura's pajamas and answered the door. Even half awake Temari was very aware of who it was on the other side of the doorway. It was Sakura's mother who for no real reason that day just felt like checking in on her little girl. Temari blinked at the bright light in the room and said, "Good morning, can I help you Mrs. Haruno?" Temari shifted her feet a bit, a nervous habit of hers. Temari definitely had a good enough reason to be nervous. Sakura's mother would have little to no idea who she was and even worse, no idea why she was in Sakura's house. Temari prayed no questions would be asked, and if there were, that they would be easy to skirt the truth about.

Sakura's mother spoke after looking Temari up and down for a moment. "Good Morning? Young miss it's the middle of the day. What is your name by the way, and why are you here?" Temari's immediately cursed inside her head. This was the kind of question she wanted to avoid. Temari smiled and said, "My name's Temari. The reason for me being here is that Sakura and I were out on a mission until late last night and decided to sleep here for the night. We wanted to go report the mission finished to Lady Fifth but it was so late at night and we were ahead of schedule. So we decided to sleep for the night and report to her when we woke up." Sakura's mother smiled and spoke. "Well it is past time the two of you got up and out of bed. Sakura didn't mention anything about a mission but she is a ninja after all. Tell her I stopped by Temari, it was nice meeting you."

As she shut the door Temari let out a long sigh. That had been a close one. She walked over to the bed where Sakura was still sleeping. Temari bent over and gently kissed Sakura to try and wake her up. Sakura stirred and woke up. She smiled and said , "Good morning Temari. Did you sleep well?" Temari nodded and kissed Sakura once more before saying, "You mother stopped by and nearly scared me to death. Not the exact way I wanted to meet her. It's a good thing your clothes fit me." Sakura laughed. She imagined how the whole thing had gone. Sakura sighed as she started getting dressed. Temari smiled and gently pushed Sakura to the bed. "Not so fast, did I say you could get dressed yet?" Temari said in a slightly joking tone. Sakura smiled and said, "No I guess you didn't. Would it help if I asked?" Temari shook her head and kissed Sakura once more. "Actually yes it does. I'll have my fun with you later. For now we need to get a head start on heading to Sunagakure. I did promise you a night under the stars. That might be enough incentive to get you going."

Sakura was out of bed and dressed faster than she had ever had before in her life. She had found reason to this morning. Temari smiled as she too gathered her clothes up and dressed. It took Temari a few minutes to find her headband. It had ended up behind the small dresser in Sakura's room. She tied it around her neck like she had in the past, an old habit of hers as she had recently taken to wearing it on her forehead. Sakura smiled and commented on it. "I like it when you wear your headband like that. It looks better, plus if I ever need to pull you toward me it doubles as a collar." Temari smiled and let Sakura gently pull her over by her headband into a kiss. 'Maybe I will go back to wearing it like this' Temari thought to herself as they left Sakura's house. The sky could not have been anymore perfect that day. An impossibly blue sky and bright sunshine was over Konoha, unbroken save for where there were trees.

Temari stared at the sky for a moment, the intensity of it all causing her to squint. Another perfect day, and yet this one seemed a little different from ones she had seen before. This time she had someone to share it all with. A day like this was always best enjoyed with someone else. Sakura smiled and took a hold of Temari's arm as they walked through Konoha.

Falling leaves gently fell through the windless skies. The lack of wind surprised Temari, who had always been surrounded by it. She remembered the first time she had been in Konoha. The leaves had fallen like this back then too, on a windless day. That had been the day she had first met Sakura as well as the rest of the Konoha shinobi her age. That Chunin exam had changed so much in such a short amount of time. It turned them from kids into ninja, and then it changed them even more. The battle that had ensued after the third exam finals changed everything. Temari's heart had felt like it had been torn in two back then. At the time she didn't understand why but now, after all these years she finally understood. It was her unconscious feelings for Sakura that had caused her to feel that way. Looking back at it now though, Temari knew those things had to have happened that way for things to be the way they were now.

Sakura noticed that Temari looked like she was lost in thought. Maybe being surrounded by Konoha had brought back memories. Sakura spoke to Temari to break the silence. "I bet this place brings back memories. Even though I live here it brings back memories for me. Something about this place that makes you see everything all at once. It must be something in the way this place was made that does that. Maybe the First Hokage wanted it that way, so we never forget the past, present or future. What do you think Temari?" Temari broke out of her memories as she heard Sakura's question. Temari looked up at the Hokage faces and thought about her answer for a minute.

"I think you may be right. It would make sense seeing that part of the history of Konoha is interwoven with the original ninja clan wars and how they were brought to an end. Sunagakure is kind of the same way. The sands are always changing but somehow it seems like they remain the same. Those that founded the hidden villages probably wanted the future generations to know what peace had been won by the sacrifice of so many. Just like those that were around during the Third Great Ninja War. All they want now is to bring peace to everyone. I like that ideal but it is so hard to accomplish sometimes. For now I'll just take it day by day and be thankful for what I have, like your love." Their conversation had carried them almost to the town gate. They were passing Ichiraku Ramen as they finished their conversation. Sakura suggested they get something to eat and Temari agreed, food sounded like a good idea. AS they ate someone behind them spoke in an authoritative tone. "And just when were you going to tell me about your leaving town Sakura?"

Both of the girls turned around and standing there was Tsunade. Sakura dropped her chopsticks in surprise and stuttered an answer. "U-um I-I was going to tell you after we ate. I j-just hadn't gotten around to telling Temari that." The nervousness Sakura displayed at that moment put Hinata's normal nervousness to shame. Tsunade just shook her head and smiled. "It's okay Sakura. I was going to let you go. I can tell when you've made up your mind. Besides, I have something for you to deliver to Gaara. As Kazekage he needs to know of your reassignment. You're still a Konoha shinobi Sakura, don't forget that. I'm sure we'll miss having you around. You better stop by once in a while." Tsunade gave Sakura a hug and then left. Sakura was surprised by all of it. They both finished their meal in relative silence. Temari knew how hard it was for Sakura to be making the choice she was.

They left Ichiraku ramen and walked toward the main gate. People all around were going about their lives, adding to the foot traffic. Merchants were calling out to those closest to them, trying to sell their wares. Temari obliged one of them and bought something when Sakura wasn't looking. Temari smiled to herself, it was something that would mean a lot to Sakura. The gift she had bought was nothing extravagant, merely something that would let Sakura remember Konoha. It was a small statue that displayed a view of Konoha from the sky. It was small and circular, about five inches wide all the way around. Almost every vendor in Konoha sold them, it was a way for foreigners to remember their trip to Konoha. Temari had no idea what Sakura would think of it, but hoped that it would help a little with the move to Sunagakure. She would present it to her when the made camp for the night.

The sunlight dappled the fields just outside of Konoha. farmers and villagers who didn't wish to live inside of Konoha's walls had made the fields far more open than the surrounding forests. Occasional tress cast shadows from the sun as they walked. The only sounds heard were the occasional passerby, birds and the nearby river. The girls didn't speak much as they walked. They each enjoyed the unusual quietness of the day. Temari was the first to speak after they had been quiet for over an hour. "You know something, Sakura? This trip should take as little as three days. I want it to last just a little longer than that though. After all, being with you is what makes me happy. How about we spend a day resting on the way there? We could take a bath together at this wonderful waterfall that's on the route home." Temari smiled and took a hold of Sakura's hand. Sakura smiled back gave Temari a kiss and said, "I would love to spend an extra day just watching the day go by with you. That bath at the waterfall sounds fun. I love spending time with you as well." The two kissed once more and continued on.

The long walk was now a little more than just that. Their conversation went back and forth covering all sorts of subjects from their various ninja studies to what each of them wanted from the other. Sunset finally arrived on their first day. Temari decided to make camp near the base of a large tree. It took then a couple of minutes to set everything up and gather things together. Once that was all done they made themselves comfortable for the night. Both of them had set up some simple traps just to keep out unwanted visitors as they slept. The fire kept them warm as they cuddled together for comfort and warmth. Even though it was summer the nights in the forest still had a tendency to be cold. Sleep finally found them both as the fire slowly died. The only things watching the were the creatures that roamed the forest at night. Sakura held Temari close in her sleep, a smile on her face. The dreams were good for both of them but they found that reality was far better.

Temari woke up in the middle of the night. Her pleasant dreams had turned into nightmares. She gently got up and walked over to the nearby brook. She knelt beside it and washed her face to wake her up a bit and calm down. A light touch on both her shoulders made her tense up suddenly. It was Sakura who had woken up after feeling Temari leave. As Sakura wrapped her arms around Temari's waist she leaned her head against Temari's shoulder and said, "You have a nightmare? I could feel it in the way your body was acting in your sleep. I'll stay with you until you calm down and then I'll see what I can do to help you sleep." Temari smiled and thanked Sakura saying, "That would mean a lot to me. I can think of one thing you could do to help me sleep. Give me a kiss and hug me tight. After that I think I'll be able to sleep." Sakura turned Temari towards her and gave her the best hug she could. Temari smiled and then Sakura kissed her. Sakura put her whole heart into the kiss, and Temari did the same. The kiss lasted for a couple of minutes.

Temari smiled again. "Sakura you are the only person that has ever made me smile this much. I love you so much." Sakura blushed slightly. "I'm glad that i can make you smile. It makes me happy to see your beautiful smile. Come on let's go back to camp and try to get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." Temari gave Sakura another kiss and then they walked back to camp. A few minutes after arriving back at camp the two were peacefully asleep in each other's arms. No more nightmares haunted either of their dreams. Sunrise would see that their bond had grown even stronger. By the end of the trip to Sunagakure who knew how strong it would be.

(Author's note: Setting the stage for the trip to Sand leaves a big gap in conversation. Hopefully trying to make it look like Sakura is rethinking her decision worked out in the end. Just about halfway there I think. Look forward to a look at the more intimate side of these two next chapter. As always read and enjoy.)

_**Shinobi of the Onyx Sands**_


	3. Chapter 3: Waterfall

The sounds of birds making their way about the trees as the day began woke the girls from their slumber. Temari stretched and yawned as her still sleepy mind took a few seconds to wake up. Her eyes still had a bit of the blur that waking up causes as she took in the morning light filtering through the trees. She knew they could take their time today. After all, they had agreed to take a day off of serious travel on the way to Sunagakure. The sounds of the forest were almost deafening despite the quiet people always said they found in the forest. When it was all you could hear it sounded so much louder. Sakura woke up slowly stretching and giving Temari a hug as they both sat there taking in the sunlight. The sun had only been up for a few hours and already it felt like it was going to be oppressively warm. Temari spoke quietly and in an almost sensual tone. "Remember that waterfall I mentioned yesterday? Well it's not too far from where we are, probably no more than an hour's walk. I say we take today off and spend it relaxing near the water."

Sakura yawned again before answering. "Sure that sounds like a great idea. Let's get going." Temari smiled and helped Sakura pack up camp. To Temari it seemed to go faster than usual, maybe because they both wanted to relax. It only took them a couple of minutes to get everything packed up and they were soon headed to the waterfall. There was no great rush to get there. After all they had the whole day ahead of them. The hour spent getting to the waterfall was relatively lively for the two of them. Having not said all that much to each other on the first day of the trip it seemed a little weird to Temari that they were now all of a sudden talking about anything and everything. Sakura had been talking about what she thought all of her former teammates were up to. "You know something Temari. I think that Naruto will end up becoming a far greater ninja than everyone thought he would. I hope that he finds someone to love him like I have someone who loves me. I know he will but it's going to take time for him to realize it. I find that, looking back at it now, it was so dumb of me to be chasing after boys, especially a boy like Sasuke. Tsunade had mentioned to me, while we were in a hot spring taking a break from training that love does not always have to be towards someone of opposite gender. That love can blossom anywhere and that you should take a hold of it when it does."

Temari smiled and laughed slightly as she spoke. "I think I caught my blossom this time. I couldn't possibly be any happier either. Tsunade was right when she said that. Before you came up to me when I was in Konoha, I had always thought that it would be somebody like Shikamaru that I would end up with. You've shown me a side of love I didn't really think existed for me." Temari paused a second as she realized where they were. "Looks like we're at the waterfall. Let's set our stuff down and go jump in. I'm dying to go for a swim. It's rather hot today." Sakura smiled and thought about how happy it made her to see Temari happy. They set their things down and Temari immediately took off for the water. Sakura sat down for a moment taking in the breathtaking scenery. The waterfall started about thirty feet above them, the rock surrounding the pool of water in a half circle. It was a nice, shady spot that looked great for relaxing.

Temari stood on the surface of the water not far from the base of the waterfall. The spray of the water felt good against her skin. Temari walked back to where Sakura was and immediately undressed. "Come on Sakura, get naked and jump in. The water's nice and cool." Temari said with a smile. Sakura laughed a bit at Temari's insisting tone. The laugh was of pure joy and happiness. It lasted long enough for Temari to walk right up to Sakura. Sakura looked up at Temari, taking in every line and curve of Temari's body. Temari smiled her usual smile of mischief before sitting down in Sakura's lap and removing Sakura's clothes. Sakura sat there, letting Temari undress her. A loving look was exchanged between the two of them as Temari finished undressing Sakura. They kissed and then Temari took a hold of Sakura's hand.

She walked towards the water and Sakura walked with her. The two of them, still holding hands, walked out to the middle of the small lake. Temari put her arms around Sakura and then kissed her. As they kissed they both let the chakra they had been using to stand on the water dissipate. The kiss continued as they were under the water. Soon after the kiss was broken, they both surfaced for air. The water was perfectly clear and a little cold to the touch at first. The two of them were still in a loving embrace when Sakura asked, "Hey Temari, hold your breath. I have a surprise waiting for you underwater." Temari smiled warmly and held her breath as Sakura took them both under the water's surface. They went deep enough that sunlight created a lighting effect unlike any other. Sakura took a hold of Temari and kissed her. This time though there was more to the kiss. Sakura had slid her tongue into Temari's mouth. Temari was surprised by how unusual and good it felt. Both of their tongues were soon playfully wrestling in passion. The last thing on their minds was the need for air. Right then all they wanted was each other.

They broke the surface a couple of minutes later, staring into each other's eyes as they did. They swam over to the shore, the sun creating sparkles of light as they disturbed the surface of the water. Not wanting to take the time to dry off, both of them laid down on the grass. Temari positioned herself above Sakura and kissed her. Temari's hand ran down Sakura's body stopping on her breasts to play with her nipples. She then traced a line down Sakura's body. This time Temari had something to surprise Sakura with. Temari let her hands wander further down Sakura's body. She merely teased Sakura this time. Instead of sliding a finger into her she gently traced around the opening. Kisses were trailed down the front of Sakura's body, stopping to tease each nipple on the way down. Temari wanted a taste of Sakura this time, and this time she wanted to taste her directly. Temari's hands moved down the inside of Sakura's thighs as she kissed lower and lower. Temari reached her goal and before really starting it all she traced the line her fingers had with her tongue. Sakura moaned and squirmed a bit at the sensation. She spoke panting, "J-just get in me already. All this teasing is driving me crazy."

Temari didn't need any more hints at what to do next. She slid her tongue inside of Sakura. The warm wetness felt good on her tongue as she started to play around inside of Sakura. Sakura moaned and held onto the back of Temari's head, encouraging her to go deeper. Temari did so and after that it did not take long for Sakura to finally come. The orgasm was accompanied by a sighing moan as Sakura's tense body relaxed. Temari took her time licking it all up, savoring the taste. Temari spoke after giving Sakura another kiss. "Your turn now. Surprise me Sakura, I want to see what you can do." Sakura smiled and they rolled over so that Sakura was on top now. Sakura immediately kissed Temari and slid two fingers inside of her. Temari moaned in pleasure and surprise. Sakura was being far more direct than she had the first time. Sakura was taking advantage of the things she had learned about human anatomy while studying under Tsunade. Temari was feeling more pleasure now than she had the first time Sakura and her had had sex. Sakura was stimulating several points of pleasure inside of Temari. Sakura kissed Temari passionately as she continued playing with Temari. Temari's moans were muffled slightly by the kiss.

Temari felt like she was going to come at any moment. Her whole body was feeling just one solid sensation of pleasure. Sakura pulled her fingers out and began kissing lower and lower. She stopped and played a bit with each nipple with her tongue. The kisses turned into a lick as she approached Temari's clit. Sakura finally slid her tongue inside Temari. Temari moaned in pure pleasure, her back arching a bit as she felt Sakura's tongue enter her. Sakura played with the most pleasurable part of Temari, licking at it and teasing it with her tongue. Temari managed to replicate the exact sound Sakura had let out as she finally came. Sakura too, took her time to enjoy Temari's taste. After doing so she kissed Temari, both of them letting everything mix all together in their mouths.

They both relaxed and snuggled for a bit afterward. Temari was the first to speak. "That was better than the first time I think. All I felt was pleasure and nothing else. You're amazing at this." Sakura smiled and said, "I'm not the only one of us that's good at this. You're just as good as i am if I may say so." Temari thanked Sakura and they both just relaxed. The day was wearing on, their activities had brought them to the point where the day had started to turn to twilight. Temari got up and went to get a blanket. She put it around the two of them as they snuggled. The rest of the trip would not take long as far as she could figure. Now she had to think of a way to top herself for the next time they had sex. That night under the stars was still a bit of a ways off, but it didn't hurt to be prepared.

They settled in for the night. A fire was started to keep them warm, even though they were doing that well enough on their own. It was mostly just to keep forest animals away at night. The quiet sound of the waterfall quickly put them to sleep, as did the tiredness from the sex. Both of them slept soundly right through the night. No bad dreams haunted Temari that night. Both of them slept in the comfort of the other. Sunrise took it's time, giving the girls what seemed like more time with each other in the world of sleep. As sunlight broke through the trees they both began to stir and wake up. They dressed and packed up camp without saying much and hurried in the direction of Sunagakure. Today was day for speedy travel.

Trees finally gave way to rolling sand dunes as they entered the Land of Wind. The sand, seemingly endless gave no signs of having been traveled recently. Wind blew across the sand, the first they had felt all trip. Windless days were rare here. Temari lead the way, following a trail that only she could see. She felt like she was finally back home. Sakura followed behind, slipping here and there in the loose sand. It was something she would have to get used to over time. The haze of the desert gave them a visual distance of only a few miles but Temari could already see the dark line that she knew to be the outer wall of her hometown. She broke into a slight run, yelling back to Sakura, "Come on we're almost there. I can't wait to be back home." Sakura smiled and ran after her. Almost home, that much closer to a night under the stars. Neither of them could wait for night to come.

(Author's note: This took forever to finish but I finally have it done. Homecoming and the night under the stars and this will be another finished tale. One last chapter to go. Read and enjoy. Hopefully you all look forward to seeing how this will end.)

**Shinobi of the Onyx Sands**


	4. Chapter 4: Starlight

The gates of Sunagakure stretched upward out of the sand, breaking the sky with its height. Sakura had only been here once before. It had been when they came here in the academy to study desert life and how to survive in its harsh climate. She was still amazed at the size of Sunagakure's walls. As she was looking around she noticed Temari's brothers standing at the gate. Sakura immediately wanted to hide behind Temari. She had no idea they would all meet like this. Temari came to a stop a short distance away from Gaara and Kankuro. Gaara was the first to speak, his voice its usual deep and soft tone. "Welcome home Temari. I see you found someone worthy to bring home with you. I would never have guessed it would have been her though." His gaze turned to Sakura. Sakura stared at the kanji symbol on Gaara's forehead. Gaara spoke once more. "Welcome to Sunagakure, Sakura. As the Fifth Kazekage, I personally welcome you to our village. I'm glad you are able to make my sister happy." Kankuro was stoic throughout Gaara's welcome. He put a hand on Temari's shoulder, wanting her to wait a minute. "Gaara, you and Sakura go on ahead. I wish to talk with Temari for a bit." Gaara nodded his agreement and told Sakura he would show her around for a bit.

Kankuro turned to talk to a mildly annoyed Temari. Temari shot him a glare that would have frozen water. Kankuro spoke in a brash tone. "Why in the world did you bring a girl home with you? Are you out of your mind? You can't be serious about this Temari. I'm surprised Gaara didn't say anything." Temari's reply had a snap to it. "Well maybe Gaara has enough sense to see that his sister is happy for once in her life! Face it Kankuro, I love that girl and nothing you can say will change that. I brought her home with me because she makes me happy. I'm not out of my mind and you should have known to leave well enough alone. All i ask of you is that you be a bit more supportive of us. Sakura has willingly come here of her own accord out her love for me and I want her treated with the same amount of respect I am. You hear me Kankuro? Besides, she's joining our medical corps. Now no more of this foolishness. Be happy for your sister for once in your life." Kankuro was completely at a loss for words after that. He couldn't argue her point. "You're right Temari. I should be happy for you. I'm sorry if my words came out a bit harsh. I just didn't realize that you would actually find someone that would make you happy. My surprise made me ignorant to the fact that you were smiling as you walked in to the gate today." Temari's smile resumed its place. "Thank you Kankuro." With that she went off to find Sakura. Kankuro stood there wind ruffling his hair as he watched her go. He had never seen Temari so happy in her life. He smiled and followed her into the streets of the village.

Sakura was being given the grand tour of Sunagakure. Gaara was taking around the village, showing her everything Sunagakure had to offer. 'Well, almost everything' Sakura thought to herself, thinking about Temari's promise. She had given Gaara the letter that Tsunade had given her. Gaara had welcomed her addition to Sunagakure's medical corps. Gaara presented her with her own Sunagakure headband. Obviously Temari had sent word of their arrival as the cloth part of the headband was the same color as Sakura's Konoha headband. Sakura had immediately exchanged headbands. She was sporting the Sunagakure headband when Temari finally caught up to Sakura and Gaara. Temari smiled and complimented her on it. "That headband looks great on you Sakura. Oh, and before I forget I bought you something back in Konoha. I had intended to give this to you on the first night we had left, but I simply forgot. Here, take it." Temari fished out her present from her pack. The two of them sat, leaning against a building. Gaara stood there quietly, simply watching. Sakura held the little model of her hometown in her hands. She gave Temari a hug and a kiss. "Thank you Temari, this means a lot to me. You were always thinking about my happiness weren't you?" Temari smiled and said, "If you had not been happy, I wouldn't have forced you to come with me. You had to make the decision to come with me all on your own. I'm glad you did." Gaara silently walked away, smiling one of his rare smiles. He was content that Temari was happy. Temari and Sakura continued to walk through the village. They were headed to where Temari lived. After all it had been her intention all along that Sakura live with her.

The streets of Sunagakure were quieter than the ones in Konoha. Wind stirred up the dust and was often the only sound heard as the people went about the business quietly. Even the street vendors were quieter. It was as if the town itself enjoyed peace and quiet more than anything else. Sakura was thinking how it did make sense though. After all, judging by those from Sunagakure she had met, they were all somewhat reserved individuals. Temari and her family seemed to be the exception to the rule. Temari and Sakura were holding hands, walking side by side as they made their way through Sunagakure's streets. Occasionally, Sakura would catch someone staring at her and then turn away quickly when Sakura looked back. Temari simply ignored the stares. She was happy and Sakura was happy. That was all she cared about. She could care less what the others in her village thought of her. They finally arrived at Temari's place, after walking down a couple of streets.

Sakura noticed immediately that Temari either did not stay here very often or did not care to pick up her clothes, which were lying around the bed on the floor. Sakura didn't care though. She could live with a bit of a mess. Temari smiled and said, "Welcome to my humble little place. I have a room at the Kazekage's mansion as well, but I prefer this place. I haven't had time to clean it recently, so sorry about the mess. Come on and I show you the view from the roof." Temari and Sakura walked up and out to the roof. The view was stunning. The building was tall enough that Sakura could see over the outer wall. Temari had picked a perfect time to come here. The sun was setting, making it look as though the sands were being set on fire. Temari smiled. "This is my favorite time of day to be here. Nowhere else in Sunagakure has a view like this, especially not today. On top of this view, I get to see you against the backdrop of the setting sun. You look so beautiful."

Sakura smiled and quietly replied, "You're the beautiful one Temari. You're right about this backdrop being better when you have someone to share it with." Sakura kissed Temari passionately before speaking again. "You promised me a night under the stars with you when we got here. I can't wait to see what you'll do." Temari smiled and said, "So I did and we'll get started on that right now. I love you Sakura." Temari kissed Sakura and then as the two started to undress each other Sakura said, "I love you too."

Clothing was strewn about the rooftop as the two had finished undressing. The sun had set and the stars were coming out one by one. Temari and Sakura were deep in a passionate kiss as they laid there on the roof. Temari had her left hand on Sakura's breast and her right hand was playing with Sakura wet slit. Sakura was returning the favor. The only way they could figure out how to top what they had done before was to pleasure each other simultaneously. Temari wanted them to both have an orgasm at the same time. Moans were escaping into the kiss as the two played with each other. Wetness slid between their fingers as they laid on one another as they made love under the stars. They arched into each other, rocking back and forth in a motion that was helping their fingers do more than they would have by themselves. The kiss had finished as the two moaned in ecstasy. Sakura had thought that what they had done the night before was pretty amazing but this was something on a different level. They were both giving and receiving the same amount of pleasure at the same time. Sakura figured it had to do with the harmony of such a thing. Her mind wasn't on that at the moment though. Her mind was in total pleasure.

Temari found herself liking this much more than she had the other times. She was far more turned on now then she had before. She could feel her and Sakura's wetness mixing in their hands. She could also tell that the orgasm that was building was going to be bigger than any she had ever had before. She could feel Sakura's body tense as hers did right before they both came at the same time. Temari was panting from the pleasure and the effort of their actions. Sakura was doing the same as she lay underneath Temari smiling. "That was amazing Temari. I've never felt like that in my life. It was just solid pleasure and no other feeling besides love. Thank you for a wonderful night under the stars."

Temari returned the smile and kissed Sakura. "That goes for me as well. I doubt we will ever be able to top that, even if we tried. I doubt that will stop us from trying though. Without you I would still be in Konoha looking for something that only you could have given me. I think this will be a nightly occurrence. Hopefully our moans weren't too loud. I wouldn't care if they were but the neighbors would care. Come on, we need to go clean up and sleep. You interested in a shower together?" Sakura smiled as they both got up. "I would love to take a shower with you Temari." She said before she kissed Temari again. They went downstairs and jumped into the shower.

The cool water felt good to both of them as it hit their skin. They took turns washing each other's back and sides. Temari did so a bit more sensually than she was aiming for. This caused Sakura to moan slightly and say, "Temari, I swear you are trying to turn me on again." Temari simply smiled and continued to wash Sakura. Sakura did the same, and teased Temari a bit by running a hand on the inside of her thigh. They finished showering and, without bothering to dress, went straight to bed. They snuggled close as they began to drift off to sleep. Temari would worry about what came next when it came to her. She was happy now that she had found what she had wanted. Sakura curled into Temari's stomach and whispered, "I love you so much Temari." Temari put her arm around Sakura and replied, "I love you just as much Sakura." They drifted off to sleep without a single worry. They were in love and both of them were truly happy. Sunrise would bring them to yet another day and for Sakura, the start of a new life. Starting tomorrow she was part of Sunagakure's medical corps. Tonight though she was Temari's alone, and she wanted to keep it that way for as long as she was alive. Sleep finally took them both into dreams as they snuggled closer in their sleep. Love had found its way into both of their hearts.

(author's note: There it is. All said and done. I hope all of you who read this had as fun reading it as I did writing it. Read and enjoy. I hope you all look forward to what I write next.)

**Shinobi of the Onyx Sands**


End file.
